


Blood Narrative

by Gemsom



Series: Blood Call [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Committed Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: Angeal, the blacksmith’s son, has always been in love with his best friend Genesis. They never worried about their parents’ disapproval or the uncertainty of their futures. They’ve always known that they would stay together somehow.Neither imagined that their lifetime would stretch into an eternity after a fateful encounter with an ancient being deep within the mountain caverns.This story is a prequel toBeckoning Blood, but it can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Blood Call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672228
Comments: 54
Kudos: 148





	1. Always Yours

Genesis grimaced as he double checked his travel bag. Angeal had asked him to pack a few night’s provisions, but Genesis never knew quite how much he needed. The well-used, leather bag was fit to burst with clothing, and Genesis was having trouble fitting anything practical in around them.  
  
It was the height of summer. The bushes were heavy with berries. Animals ran about everywhere, and trade between the towns was picking up as the local famers harvested the bulk of their crops.

Angeal and Genesis could probably find whatever they _needed_ on the mountain. Food caught or foraged by Angeal didn’t always live up to Genesis’s standard of taste, but it was always better than ending their excursions early.

Angeal loved to take short trips away from town. He found the weight of their parent’s expectations far more exhausting than Genesis. While Genesis didn’t love camping, he hated the stress the villagers put on Angeal even more.

Genesis and Angeal had been dear friends practically since birth. As youths, they’d spent all of their time together. In their teens, friendship had deepened into something more. Their bond had been unwavering. It had always been a part of their lives, and, the older they became, the harder it was to hide the depths of that bond from their small community.

Banora wasn’t ready to accept a their relationship. The village had grown in size since their childhood, but they had yet to outgrow traditionalist views of the world. Marriage was seen as familial security, and those alliances needed to be sealed with children. They would never see the value of two men being so madly in love. 

Banora was in a favorable location along a recently established trade route. The new string of traders had caused the settlement to swell.

Genesis’s family owned the majority of the land adjacent to Banora. The Rhapsodes family had been the first to settle in the area, and they had prospered more than anyone else. The family capitalized on their uniquely sweet apples. Their farm land was extraordinarily rich, and convincing the passing traders to sell on their produce had been simple enough.  
  
Genesis’s parents had a mansion built to display their growing wealth, and Genesis knew they had set aside an enormous dowry - but they had no daughter.

Instead, the believed Genesis was their ticket to a better life. They wanted to purchase an old, noble name from a family down on their luck in one of the neighboring cities. They dragged Genesis to noble parties once or twice a year to flaunt his pretty face, and subtly make their desire to buy in to nobility known.

_It disgusted Genesis._

His parents would do anything to ensure that the family was invited to all the old world parties one day. Genesis would have none of it. He and Angeal had talked about running away on many occasions, and, one day, they would.

It was only Angeal’s genuine love for his father that kept them in Banora. He was the blacksmith’s only son and apprentice. Angeal’s mother had died years before, and Angeal’s father depended heavily on his son to keep their forge running. Even their short excursions into the woods made Angeal feel guilty.

Genesis paused in his packing. He needed some kind of plan for Angeal’s father if he was going to get Angeal to stay with him. He just hadn’t figured out what that plan might be.

Grumbling, Genesis threw his worn pack over his shoulder and left. His parents weren’t around to notice him, and none of their staff paid him any mind.

Genesis walked quietly through the orchards until he reached the usual meeting place. It was a small clearing in the orchard where an old oak stood. They had tried to build a club house in the tree when they were younger. The club house had never quite gotten finished, but they’d never lost their love for the old tree.

Angeal was already there. His pack was bigger, but he also had more muscle. Angeal could carry more, and he always managed to cram in a few extra comforts for Genesis.

The man was smiling. The scars on his hands were covered with thick, utility gloves, but his arms were bare to prevent him from overheating. The man was already deeply tanned after the first few months of summer.

“Are you ready?” Angeal asked with a wide grin. He opened his arms to his lover.

Genesis slotted himself into Angeal’s arms and brushed their lips together briefly. “I love you,” Genesis greeted. He didn’t wait for Angeal to answer before he placed a hand on Angeal’s cheek and guided him into another, longer kiss.

Angeal hummed, his chest rumbling just a bit with contentment. “We’re going to do a lot more climbing this time. Did you bring the right boots?” Angeal questioned.

Genesis didn’t answer, he took Angeal’s hand and began to lead them in the direction of the trail they had started the last time. Their explorations always began this way. A short look one week, and then a trek the next. They had charted a lot of the local wilderness. Now they were working their way into the mountains. The terrain was more dangerous, but they were finding new things. Angeal was especially excited by the new rock types.

Angeal stayed close behind as Genesis led. They reminisced and joked and talked about their plans for the rest of the season as they hiked. They traveled for hours before they stopped for a break. They ate a quick lunch and they began again. Angeal wanted to make it as far up the mountain as they could before they camped.

They had traversed an impressive distance when the sun began to dip dangerously low on the horizon. It took longer than they expected to find a safe place to camp. Genesis prepared a fire while Angeal collected some nearby wood.  
  
It was already dark by the time their camp was put together. They should have stopped sooner, but they had gotten their wood in time, so they had managed the rest of the camp’s set up by fire light.  
  
The pair rested close together. The foliage was thick, but they could still see a bit of the sky.

Angeal lay on his back so that he could watch the stars. Genesis rested on his stomach so that Angeal could trace circles in his lower back. Genesis’s eyes were already closed. If it wasn’t for the slight wind chill on his skin, he would have already fallen asleep.

“Angeal, I am cold…” Genesis muttered, eyelashes fluttering.

Angeal’s palm spread flat over his lover’s back. Genesis shuttered with pleasure as the heat began to seep into his skin. “You want me to warm you up, Gen?”

Genesis smiled coyly up at his lover, and Angeal wasted no time in turning them over. He settled himself between Genesis’s thighs. Genesis wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Angeal’s neck. He rocked his hips upwards, taking the first sweet brush of friction for himself.  
  
Angeal was putting off waves of heat. Genesis didn’t know how he managed, but the man was almost a furnace. The larger man was digging through his bag, and Genesis felt himself relax further as Angeal produced a little tub of lube. He always seemed to have _everything_ they’d need.

Genesis watched adoringly as Angeal rubbed some of the substance between his fingers - presumably to warm it. The man he’d chosen was incredibly considerate and kind. He felt incredibly lucky.

“I am so in love with you, Angeal,” Genesis murmured. His fingers tangled in Angeal’s as he explored Angeal’s face with loving eyes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Angeal’s grin widened. The man was weak to Genesis’s professions of love, and Genesis loved to watch the way tenderness took over Angeal’s expression. Genesis practically melted as Angeal finally slid a warm finger into his waiting body.

“It’s been too long,” Angeal lamented. He leaned in to nuzzle Genesis’s neck as the finger began easing in and out of him. Angeal’s nuzzling turned to gentle kisses that he trailed down the length of Genesis’s shoulder.

“We should run away together. We can do this every day,” Genesis urged. Her rocked his hips down into Angeal’s thrusting finger, urging him to add another. Angeal obliged him readily. He was long since accustomed to Genesis’s silent orders.

“Not yet, Gen.” Angeal was giving him that patient, loving expression. He wasn’t ready to leave their life behind. Genesis knew that he wasn’t, but he hated it. Angeal removed his fingers and carefully positioned himself.

“Are you ready?” Angeal questioned with another sweet smile. Genesis answered by wrapping his legs around Angeal’s hips and tugging at him. He had always been ready.

Angeal slid slowly inside his love’s waiting body. Genesis gasped, his head falling back as he arched upward. Angeal’s warm hands took hold of his hips. They felt like brands against Genesis’s far cooler skin, but that only served to heighten the sensation.

Angeal eased slowly in and out of Genesis’s body. The slow drag of his heavy dick felt like heaven. Genesis could feel the leaves mixing with his silken hair, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Angeal released one pale hip to fist Genesis’s length. His fingers were still slick with lube, and his grip was perfect. His fist slid quickly over Genesis’s throbbing flesh. It was hard to hold back, but Genesis did his best. He relished Angeal’s slow movements, and tried to focus on tight knot of heat gathering in his lower belly.

He really was trying to hold off, but Genesis knew it would be over soon. He and Angeal were pent up, but they could both take comfort in the fact that they would cum many more times before their trip was over.

Genesis stopped fighting. He came with a strangled call of Angeal’s name as he spilled himself over Angeal’s fist. He clenched down hard with his release, and so he felt the moment the Angeal’s dick began pulsing deep inside him. Angeal followed him over the edge.

Genesis turned to nuzzle Angeal’s sweaty neck as the man settled his weight over him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax as both of them reveled in the afterglow. It had been a long time since they’d managed to cum at the same time.

Angeal pressed a kiss to the side of Genesis’s head. He lingered a moment more, then slowly began pulling himself out. Genesis made a soft noise of protest, but made no move to stop Angeal as he briefly pulled away to find his discarded shirt.

Angeal used it to gently wipe away their mess. Genesis would have cringed if he wasn’t already so blissed out. The shirt was dirty after a day of hiking, but it was hard to care. Genesis finally felt warm and comfortable, despite resting in a bed roll on the forest floor.

Genesis hummed his bliss as Angeal leaned over him to press another loving kiss to his lips.

“I’d die for you,” Angeal promised. The man took Genesis’s hand into his larger one, then lifted it to his lips and kissed the knuckles.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to live without you,” Genesis argued groggily. Angeal laughed softly and moved to lay next to him. Genesis turned and promptly buried his face his Angeal’s chest again.

“You’re beautiful like this, Gen. Leaves in your hair, blissed out expression, and lit by moonlight.” Genesis didn’t answer, though he hid a smirk in Angeal’s chest. He didn’t mind. He could rough it every now and then if it meant having this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Everyone!
> 
> I did it! I finally posted the prequel! Happy Final Fantasy VII remake release day to everyone!
> 
> This chapter as pretty fluffy. Feels a little slow to me compared to the next one. I almost wanted to call this a prologue, but that didn't feel right for such a short work. :D
> 
> As a heads up, this may end up being longer than three chapters. I'm still writing chapter three, and I'm starting to think about extending it a bit.
> 
> I bet you can all imagine what's next - Sephiroth! Are you all curious about how they found him? Won't that be fun!?
> 
> Best,  
> Gem


	2. Never Parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal and Genesis wake an ancient being from a long sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** There are depictions of violence and near loss of life in this chapter.

The sun had only just begun to rise when Genesis woke. He glanced up and narrowed his eyes just a bit when he saw that Angeal was already awake and watching him. He groaned and buried his face in lover’s naked chest, hiding from the early light.

“I want to wake up like this every morning,” Angeal murmured dreamily. His gentle fingers slid through Genesis’s hair, working out the tangles. The birds were singing, the breeze was brisk, and Angeal was warm under Genesis’s touch. It would have been a perfect morning if not for the general discomfort that came with sleeping outside.

“It should always be this way,” Genesis muttered. He slowly lifted his head to meet Angeal’s gaze. “I am serious, Angeal. It’s time for us to leave. It’s you and me, and we have to get out of here before we end up trapped.”

Angeal’s hand trailed soothingly down the length of his lover’s spine. “My father could lose everything, Gen. I have to do something to help him before we leave.”  
  
Genesis’s brow furrowed. His hands gripped their bedding in his frustration. “He can get another apprentice.”

“I… I will speak with my father when we return. Let’s focus on journeying right now. We still have a long day of hiking ahead of us,” Angeal offered. His voice was soft in an effort to placate his partner, but Genesis could hear the uncertainty in it. He scowled in irritation.

Genesis’s mood remained sour for the rest of the morning. They ate breakfast in silence, then packed up camp. The air was still damp with morning dew when they set out again, and, by midday, they were reaching new altitudes.

Angeal seemed excited. He rattled on about the rock formations and the types of materials they might find in each. He also seemed fascinated by the shift in foliage. He pointed out several types of trees that were uncommon in the area around their village. He even took a few cuttings to take home with them.

Genesis remained mostly quiet. He was deep in thought about their situation. Where would they get the money they needed? What could they do about Angeal’s father? Would anyone try to follow them?

“Gen… I think we’re going to have to find some shelter. Clouds are gathering,” Angeal suggested nervously.

Genesis’s frown deepened. He was still upset, but Angeal was right. Summer storms hit quickly and with little warning. He could already feel the heaviness of it on the air. They were at a high altitude and in an unknown area. It was a bad idea to get caught in the open during a sudden squall.

Angeal led them closer to the rock face. They followed the cliff side, looking for an area better protected from the weather.

The sky broke in a sudden downpour before they found a good spot. Genesis was soaked down to his skin in moments. Angeal quickened their pace, and they soon found a sheltered cavern entrance - just in time for the first few cracks of lightening to break the silence.

Genesis didn’t like the look of it, but Angeal didn’t seem worried as he stepped inside. On closer inspection, neither of them found any sign of animals to worry about. They made camp in relative silence, but Genesis could see that Angeal was looking for openings to start communication up again. Genesis just wasn’t quite ready to forgive him.

Once Angeal was finally in a dry set of clothes, he sat down and stretched.

“You know… We could explore a little deeper before we bed down for the night. You’ll feel better if we make sure everything is safe,” Angeal suggested. Genesis glanced up and felt his chest tighten at the gentle, affectionate smile on his lover’s face. Angeal really was considerate, and it was becoming effortful to keep wearing his scowl.

“You just want to see what kind of rocks they have back there,” Genesis complained. Even Genesis could hear that there was less bite to his voice now. He was running out of the will to argue, and Angeal was already in their packs, putting together a torch.

Genesis sighed softly as he pulled on his wet gear. Angeal was right. Caverns freaked Genesis out, and he’d have trouble sleeping if they didn’t explore a little bit. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d wandered into a mountain cavern. Genesis knew from experience that they were unlikely to find anything.

The cavern seemed to widen the further in they went. The air was damp, and their footsteps echoed off shining walls. Angeal was beginning to shiver, and Genesis wondered if they’d be able to warm up again. Catching a cold in the middle of the wilderness was the last thing he wanted to do, but Angeal was reluctant to turn back.

It was terribly dark, but there was a beauty to it. Stalagmites rose from the ground on either side of them. They were an unusual green in color and shined like glass. Genesis had never seen anything quite like it.

Angeal was so fascinated that he didn’t have the good sense to be freaked out. His face was split in a wide grin as he took in the beauty of the place. Genesis pressed close to his side as they continued ahead. He was surprised that it hadn’t narrowed or ended. He was beginning to think they weren’t going to find an end. How deep could the passage possibly run?

“Genesis… Look,” Angeal murmured quietly to him. His voice was softened in wonder as he pointed ahead. Genesis shuddered. He could see a bend in the path ahead, but, more importantly, he could see it because something **_glowed_** just beyond. Genesis stopped walking and stared.

_That wasn’t natural._

His instincts screamed at him. They should go back the way they came. Things did not glow deep within caves. He knew it wasn’t sunlight. Even from here, he could see that the light had the same vibrant, blue-green color as the crystals.

“Let’s head back,” Genesis whispered urgently to his lover.

“You worry too much… Look how beautiful it is. I wonder if the light is filtering through these crystals? Or maybe there’s a luminescent stone? The sun should have set by now. But, if there is a break in the ceiling ahead, maybe they could have absorbed the light throughout the day,” Angeal was talking in quick, excited whispers.

Genesis grimaced. He really didn’t want to go see what it was, but he knew how disappointed Angeal would be if they didn’t. He came quietly when Angeal gently tugged on his hand.

They were both dazzled as they rounded the bend. There was no break in the cavern. They couldn’t see the sky, but there was a river of vibrant cyan drifting lazily to the side of the cavern. The liquid glowed brightly, and the crystals around it seemed to absorb and feed back that light.

They didn’t need their torch to see any longer. The liquid was bright enough to illuminate the entire area.

“We should go back…” Genesis muttered. “I’ve never seen any liquid glow like this.”

“It might be a new mineral,” Angeal suggested. He turned to look at Genesis with adoring eyes. “Just a little further. I promise we’ll turn back. I just want to see a little more.”

Genesis was still hesitant, but he followed. They followed the flow of the river deeper into the mountain. The further they went, the more dense the crystals became, and soon there was no traditional stone in sight. Every wall seemed coated in smooth, shining panes of blue-green.

They reminded Genesis of ice, and he could almost believe that the river was the runoff from defrosting walls.

They stopped when they reached a larger cavern. The water seemed to stagnate here in a quiet, glowing wellspring. Angeal examined the walls as though he’d just found the most precious thing in the world.

Genesis sighed softly and moved to kneel beside the water. It was rather beautiful, even if it was new and unsettling. Cautiously, he reached out to touch the water’s surface. It was freezing cold. He slipped his hand further in, and marveled at the glow that flared around his fingers.

_What could possibly have been causing that?_

Genesis was so distracted, that he didn’t see any movement in the water until it was too late. Something gripped his hand from underwater and pulled him in with a single, powerful tug.

The splash drew Angeal’s attention. He rushed toward the edge of the water. He could see blood blooming across the surface. His chest tightened with panic, as he threw his bag aside.  
  
Before he could dive in after his lover, a figure began to surface at the far edge of the spring. It took Angeal a moment to really make sense of what he was seeing - because there was simply no way this being was human.

Long, silver hair fell around his body. It dripped with the glowing water he’d crawled from. His body was muscular and pale. He wore no clothes, and, when he looked up, his eyes were an unreal weave of blue and green split by slit black pupils.

Angeal might have noted his beauty, but all he could see in that moment was the place where the man’s lips connected to Genesis’s pale throat. Blood poured from the bite wound. Angeal’s hands shook. He couldn’t tell how bad the wound was, but it mixed with the water that ran down Genesis’s chest. The entire front of him was already red.  
  
Angeal broke into a sprint. He ran at the unknown creature and moved to strike him with everything he had, but the silver being was much faster. He struck so quickly that Angeal never saw the limb that sent him flying into the cave wall. Pain seared its way though his system.

His vision swam and then the world went dark.

* * *

Angeal wasn’t sure how long he lay on the damp cave floor, but, when he woke, the pain was excruciating. He felt as though his head were splitting in two, and, when he began to sit up, he nearly passed out again from the sudden pain in his arm.

Blurry eyes slowly wandered down to assess the damage. It was certainly broken. Angeal couldn’t tell how badly, but it was bent at an unnatural angle. The skin was split in a wide gash that wept blood lazily. He supposed he should be glad that he couldn’t see bone, but he knew there was blood on his neck. It was clotted and sticky as he moved.  
  
Angeal struggled to recall what had happened for a few more moments. His blurry vision began to clear, and he slowly worked up the energy to lift his head. He realized quickly that his head was probably worse than his arm, because the movement sent new, hot blood down his neck. Still, he managed to shift his gaze until he could see the rest of the room.  
  
Dread made his freezing body feel even colder.

The silver man was still there. He sat at the other end of the cave with Genesis cradled in his lap. The man watched Angeal with those otherworldly eyes of his, but Angeal’s attention was all for Genesis.  
  
Angeal couldn’t tell if he was breathing. His body lay limp in the man’s arms. His form was unusually quiet and still, and Angeal feared that he was already dead.

Angeal tried to shift closer and whimpered as fresh pain laced through his aching body. How much damage had he already sustained? Angeal wanted to get closer. He needed to do something.  
  
“Please… Let Genesis go.” Angeal managed to speak, but his voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

The man tilted his head just a bit, as though he were listening. His chin was still stained with the hint of Genesis’s blood, but Angeal forced himself to keep talking. He pled for Genesis’s life, but it was so hard to form the words. His vision was failing.  
  
He saw no recognition in the stranger’s eyes, and he’d yet to see any movement from his unconscious lover. Angeal was losing hope, and it was almost a gift when he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When Angeal woke again, the pain in his skull was less, but the pain in his body was constant. The man in front of him had shifted. He was resting further away from the water, and his grip on Genesis was far more possessive. He had pulled the man as close to his body as he could manage. Genesis was curled in on himself, as though trying to conserve heat, but Angeal still couldn’t be sure that he was alive.

“He’s my partner…” Angeal tried again. He sounded a little more like himself this time. “Please give him back.”

The stranger had his nose buried in Genesis’s neck. He was breathing in deeply as he cradled his prize. Angeal attempted to move a little closer. He knew his body was a mess, but, maybe if he could get Genesis away from the man, his lover could make a run for it.

The cave creature released an inhuman snarl. Angeal flinched and froze against the cave wall. The snarl echoed through the cavern a little longer, and Angeal forced himself not to move until everything was quiet again.

He was briefly worried that the man might hurt Genesis further, or worse, throw him back into the water. Angeal didn’t think he had the strength to pull Genesis out again. Maybe he should try speaking with the man once more? He looked so much like a human. Maybe he’d understand something eventually.

The stranger kept looking between them. Angeal swallowed and took a deep breath, but the man spoke first.  
  
“He is your mate?” The voice was deep and smooth. It cut through the fog in Angeal’s head, and Angeal desperately wished he didn’t find it so soothing. Something in him eased just a bit to finally hear him say anything at all. Maybe there was still hope for Genesis.

Angeal began to nod, but the new wave of pain and nausea was too intense to continue. He gasped softly and waited for the pain to ease. “Y-Yes…” He managed to mutter through the pounding in his temples.  
  
“You are dying,” The man noted. Angeal forced his eyes open slowly. The man’s fingers were trailing slowly through Genesis’s hair. How long had it been? Genesis’s hair was dry again.  
  
Angeal knew he was dying. He could taste the copper in his mouth. He’d been laying in the cold and bleeding for too long. He’d never make it back off the mountain - even if he could drag his broken body to the mouth of the cave.

“Genesis could still make it… He could still go home if you let him go.” Angeal attempted to reason. He was beginning to see his situation with a cold sort of clarity. He’d been such a fool. This was all his fault. Genesis hated everything about the caves, mountains, and camping.

Genesis only came along, because he trusted Angeal to take care of him. And he had _failed_.  
  
“Your mate. Your Genesis… His life is tied to mine now.” The stranger glanced at the young man in his arms. “It was all I could do to save him. He will not be able to go home again.”

Angeal closed his eyes for a moment. He heard shuffling, and forced them open again.  
  
“There is still something you can do for him.” The beautiful stranger had gotten to his feet and was approaching slowly.

“Anything…” Angeal answered, almost before he’d registered what the man had asked. Genesis was his whole world. He was more than happy to die for him.

The man was close now. His skin was so pale that it was near white. His hair was a true silver, and took on a brilliant shine in the luminescent chamber. His eyes almost mimicked that light, but there was a complexity to them that the crystalline water couldn’t match. Maybe this man was some sort of old god?

“I’m Angeal…” He managed to offer as the man knelt beside him. It felt so strange to introduce himself now, as death was attempting to tug him back into a permanent sleep. Still, the stranger rewarded him with a ghost of a smile.

“I am Sephiroth… Your mate will wake soon. Give him what he needs.” His words sounded like an order, but Angeal didn’t mind - not when Genesis was finally close to him again.

Sephiroth propped Genesis’s unconscious body against the cave wall beside him. Angeal shifted closer, resting his head against Genesis’s shoulder. He barely felt the pain over his relief when he felt that Genesis was still warm. He was a alive. _Really alive_.

Angeal closed his heavy eyelids again. He didn’t stir when Sephiroth got to his feet and left the two of them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I love this chapter! This idea of waking the ancient being is exactly why I wanted to write a prequel. 
> 
> I also think Angeal's feelings in the second half of the chapter are very reminiscent of Cloud's thoughts in the later chapters of Beckoning Blood. What did you all think? :) 
> 
> Also! For those of you have been waiting on HFF - I intend to update it sometime today! I've also refreshed all of the older chapters.
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of death, Angeal is granted a new life. Sephiroth does his best to supervise his new fledglings through their first few nights as vampires.

Angeal woke to a rush of heat coursing through his body. Genesis’s familiar fingers were curled around his neck and lower back. They were warm and firm, and Angeal relaxed with the knowledge that his lover was safe and alive.   
  
He stared blankly at the ceiling while Genesis’s hair tickled his neck and chin. Angeal could feel the heat of his lover’s new fangs lodged in his throat, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to be afraid.   
  
He managed to lift one, trembling hand to stroke Genesis’s hair. The pain was gone. He felt weak and empty, but comforting heat radiated from his new bite wound. Pleasure was spreading under his skin. Whatever poison Genesis was replacing his blood with was going a long way to ease Angeal’s death.   
  
His fingers carted slowly through Genesis’s hair. He felt a strange sense of clarity in that moment. He knew his lover was changed somehow. He’d seen Sephiroth tear into Genesis’s neck before, and now his lover was doing the same.   
  
There had always been stories. Vampires lurking in the old places of the world. No one believed them, but Angeal felt sure that Sephiroth was living proof. Maybe he was newly awakened - a relic of the ancient past.   
  
Genesis would join him, and he would live - possibly forever.

Angeal’s fingers lacked the strength to continue their stroking. He tried to keep them wrapped around Genesis, but they fell limp. It might have ended like that if someone hadn’t shifted at Angeal’s side. Silver hair clouded his vision again. Then Genesis was obediently lifting his head from Angeal’s throat.

_Sephiroth._

A pale hand appeared before him. Blood dripped from a deep gash across his forearm. Angeal had no strength to take what was offered, but his eyes flickered toward Sephiroth with a grim sort of acceptance.

The vampire offered him a soft smile. A gentle hand tilted his head back, and then the cut was pressed against his lips. The change was almost immediate. The icy liquid gathered over his tongue and slid slowly down his throat.   
  
It chased away the pleasant heat of Genesis’s venom and replaced it with a painful prickling deep in his chest. Angeal felt raw. His skin felt too tight. Everything around him was too bright. He was overwhelmed by sensation and emotion, and then, he was blissfully unconscious.   
  


* * *

Angeal was getting tired of the exhausting slog back to consciousness. Once again he woke tired and groggy - like he was viewing the world through a thick layer of fresh honey, but this time, at least, he was warm.

Sometime while he slept, he’d been moved to the mouth of the cave again. The bedrolls that Angeal and Genesis had brought with them were heaped over him in an attempt to warm his frozen body.

Angeal turned his head, and was surprised to find that it didn’t hurt. He was even more surprised to find his head was cradled against Sephiroth’s chest. Angeal looked around curiously and quickly found that Genesis was curled against Sephiroth’s other side. Both vampires were sleeping peacefully, and Genesis’s fingers were laced with his over Sephiroth’s stomach.

They looked surprisingly domestic with their sleeping bags slung over them while all three cuddled against the cave wall. Angeal swallowed. He blinked a few times as he tried to process the changes. This was a stark difference from the last few times he’d opened his eyes.

He felt his tense body relax again as Sephiroth began nuzzling the top of his head. Had he woken the man? Why did that thought bother him so much?  
  
“I’ll go get you something to eat when you’re ready,” Sephiroth promised.

The man’s voice was still deep and smooth. It was even more soothing than before. Angeal felt some strange desire to curl up toward the source of that sound and let it sooth him back to sleep, but he shifted until he could looked up into Sephiroth’s face instead. 

Too-perfect features watched him closely. The man’s eyes were narrowed with unfamiliar tenderness. It made something curl deep in Angeal’s gut. He could almost feel a pull under his skin. Is this what it meant to have his life tied to someone else?

“Am I alive?” Angeal managed to ask.   
  
“Yes. You are alive, but you are not human,” Sephiroth answered evenly. From the corner of his eye, Angeal could see that Genesis’s eyes were fluttering open. “You are both my fledglings now.”

Angeal rested a palm against Sephiroth’s chest. He felt the vampire shudder under his touch, and he felt a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that he was already affecting the man. Something had definitely changed, and Angeal wasn’t sure yet if he liked it.

“Am I a vampire?” Angeal asked.

“I…” Sephiroth paused. He looked perplexed. The elder vampire turned his gaze toward Genesis, who _smiled_. He actually smiled, as though this were normal and he was happy with the sudden onslaught of changes. Genesis looked at home reclined against Sephiroth.

“A vampire is considered a myth for the humans of this age. They’re old, powerful creatures who drink blood. They’re like you, but often depicted as monsters who eat humans,” Genesis answered evenly.

_Of this age_ … Angeal began to understand. He must have been unconscious for a while, and these two had already been talking. Genesis didn’t look half as confused as Angeal was. Sephiroth was a relic, then - something that hadn’t been out in the _current age_.

“We don’t have to eat humans, Angeal. Sephiroth didn’t turn us into monsters,” Genesis soothed. The hand that held Angeal’s tightened gently. “I know this is a lot. I… I really panicked when I came to. I thought I’d killed you.”

Angeal’s expression softened. No amount confusion could be more important than soothing Genesis. “I wouldn’t have minded. I was always willing to die for you, Gen.”  
  
Genesis’s eyes narrowed. “I wouldn’t have survived it.”

“You’re immortal,” Sephiroth argued. His voice came out deadpan even, as though he didn’t understand the previous sentiment, and Angeal fought down a laugh. This bright-eyed man was worlds away from the feral creature who’d crawled out of the glowing stream.

“No one is immortal enough to survive losing Angeal,” Genesis answered. His eyes were narrowed as he looked up at Sephiroth. “You’re going to agree with me before the season changes.”

That seemed to wake Angeal up. This change was permanent. They were going to need to stay with this vampire, and what did that mean for their futures?

“We can’t go home,” Angeal realized. The words came out half-strangled with panic. “What about my family?” Genesis’s eyes narrowed again with sympathy. He snuggled closer to the pair and rested his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“No. We can’t go back,” Genesis agreed. “I think… I think it may be best this way. We needed to leave. And now, they can assume we died in the hills or that we ran away together. Whatever makes them happy.”

Angeal choked on the first of his sobs. He could see the momentary panic on Sephiroth’s face before he hid his head in the taller man’s shoulder. Genesis never released his hand, and Sephiroth lifted one of his own to rub Angeal’s back while he mourned.

“I am so sorry, Angeal,” Sephiroth whispered into the new vampire’s hair. “I did not want to cause you pain.”   
  
Angeal could _feel_ the truth of those words. Becoming a vampire had changed more than his body. There was a real, tangible bond between himself and Sephiroth. He doubted it would be enough to make up for what he’d lost, but… His eyes flickered to his lover.

He still had Genesis. Leaving his life behind would hurt, but he would have traded everything a thousand times over to save Genesis.

* * *

They left the cave once the sun had sunk beneath the horizon. The moon was full and beautiful, and the forest was bright with light.

Still, everything looked and smelled different to Genesis and Angeal’s changed senses. Their movements were easier, their sense of smell heightened, and the world was stunningly beautiful.

Angeal had always marveled at the beauty of nature, but it was so much easier to capture the little details now that his perspective had changed. He could pick out the different threads of the moss woven together over the rocks. He could see the heat rising off a rabbit that tread over that moss to muffle its footsteps.

Angeal was hit with an unexpected pang of hunger as the little creature moved. Sephiroth gently grabbed his shoulder to catch his attention. He’d noticed both fledglings look toward the animal and took his cue to teach them to hunt.

They left the rabbit alone in favor of finding larger prey.

An hour later, all three of them were full and contended. The stag they’d drained lay near them. Angeal thought it would be more unsettling to drain a living creature, but it hadn’t been nearly as bad as expected. Angeal had eaten venison before. This wasn’t much different, and this time he ate with the comfort of knowing that his prey hadn’t suffered.

The three of them left the meat for the waiting scavengers and continued their slow progress through the forest. Angeal and Genesis were still overwhelmed with new senses, but Sephiroth remained close to keep the pair grounded.

“Where are we going?” Genesis finally asked. Angeal turned to look at him with some measure of gratitude. Maybe he was still riding the high of his changed body, because he hadn’t had the presence of mine to ask.

“Far away from your human lives. Hopefully to higher ground,” Sephiroth answered easily. He reached out to rest a hand against Genesis’s lower back. Angeal fought down an unfamiliar prickling of jealousy. Sephiroth had sought gentle touches the entire time they’d been walking, but Angeal still wasn’t accustomed to the bone-deep longing for them.

“Higher ground?” Genesis prompted, leaning into Sephiroth’s side. Angeal stopped fighting his instincts and reached for Sephiroth’s hand. The ancient vampire squeezed his fingers reassuringly, and Angeal felt his anxiety ease.

“It’s harder for humans to live there, and it will be safer for you both,” Sephiroth explained.

“We’re not so fragile,” Angeal promised. He regretted his words when his maker turned to give him a withering look. He could almost feel Sephiroth’s displeasure. Part of him wanted to recoil, and another, unfamiliar part wanted to crowd into Sephiroth’s space and beg forgiveness.

“I do not doubt your strength. I doubt my ability to fight my instincts if something threatens you,” Sephiroth explained.

“What…?” Genesis muttered. He wanted an explanation. They were all conscious of the bond that had settled between them, but neither fledgling was sure how much Sephiroth was affected by it.

“Turning you both… I think… It’s fuzzy. I believe it’s similar to taking a mate or marking a lover. You both feel vulnerable and precious to me. Having you in the open so soon after your turning is killing me,” Sephiroth elaborated.

Angeal fought down his blush. “I… Alright. I didn’t have a better plan anyway. I just wanted to understand,” Angeal managed to choke out.   
  
Sephiroth moved closer, and Angeal was surprised to see a hint of vulnerability in the man’s perfect features. The vampire looked concerned. Maybe he was worried that he’d damaged the tentative bond growing between them.

Angeal swallowed and allowed Sephiroth to pull him close. It felt so good to be enfolded in Sephiroth’s arms again. Angeal hesitantly returned his maker’s embrace. He leaned into the warmth of the Sephiroth’s body and closed his eyes for a moment. 

It was difficult to trust his new instincts. He didn’t know this man, but Genesis didn’t seem to be fighting his instincts at all. He frequently wandered away to test his new senses, but he was quick to return to Sephiroth’s side.   
  
Maybe Angeal should try to embrace it for now. It wasn’t as though he had a lot of choices, and Sephiroth’s fingers so, incredibly good carding through his hair.

* * *

The three of them traveled throughout the night in unfamiliar territory, but they stopped together in a small hollow when the sky began to lighten. Sephiroth took extra care to cover their temporary resting place.

The man couldn’t seem to settle down, and Angeal realized with some relish that it was because he was worried for them. Genesis seemed to recognize it as well, because he reached out to pull Sephiroth down into the makeshift bed with them.

“We’re safe enough, Sephiroth,” Angeal soothed.

He thought for a moment that Sephiroth might argue, but then Genesis’s fingers brushed adoringly down the length of their maker’s chest. The tension slowly left the elder vampire’s body, and Angeal quickly crowded into the space at his other side.

Genesis pushed Sephiroth back until he lay flat against their bedding. Each former human moved to rest against one of Sephiroth’s shoulders. They made quite a pair sprawled over either side of their maker. The three lay together for a while, relaxing and letting the warmth build between them.

Angeal was the first to break the silence. “How did you come to be here?”  
  
It took a moment for Sephiroth to answer. It was as though he were trying very hard to recall something, but eventually he answered. “I am not sure. I know there was a calamity. What little life remained went underground to sleep while the world restored itself.”

“Restored itself?” Genesis echoed. Angeal glanced at him over the expanse of Sephiroth’s chest. His lover looked incredibly content. Angeal had never seen him look so happy in the great outdoors. Vampirism seemed to suit him.

“Yes. It was terribly damaged… But I cannot remember much of it. I am running mostly on instinct,” Sephiroth admitted. Both companions heard the soft pang of pain and regret in his voice.

“Do you know… Is this bond between us normal?” Angeal questioned. Maybe it wasn’t a fair question. Sephiroth didn’t seem to know what he was doing any more than they did.  
  
“It feels natural,” Sephiroth answered. His fingers trailed slowly up the length of Angeal’s back. “Biting Genesis was an accident, you know. I do not remember doing it, but I had an overwhelming urge to save him when I woke.”

Sephiroth turned to look into Angeal’s eyes. “It was the same for you. I do not know if it was because we were compatible, or if this is how my kind procreates… But I know that I want the both of you very much. It feels right.”

“I want you too,” Genesis answered immediately. His stunning eyes turned up toward Sephiroth. “I wish you two would stop talking about this like it was a terrible accident. It feels great to me, and I do not regret it.”

Angeal stared at Genesis with wide eyes. _Genesis wasn’t angry_? Somehow, Angeal had been sure that Genesis was focusing on Sephiroth, because he was upset with Angeal. Genesis did seem happy with his new body, and he certainly wasn’t fighting his growing attraction to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had gone tense under their hands. He was looking into Genesis’s eyes as though he didn’t quite believe him, but Angeal could almost feel the man’s relief.

Angeal swallowed hard. He couldn’t take this anymore. This was his new reality, and it was well passed time to break the tension. He sat up slowly and turned to look at his maker. Sephiroth was giving him that concerned, vulnerable expression again.   
  
Angeal offered him a weak smile in reassurance. Then, he leaned down slowly and brought their lips together. Sephiroth’s growled low in his throat. Pale fingers tangled in Angeal’s hair and pulled him closer.

Their teeth clashed with the force of their first kiss, but neither cared. Angeal tilted his head just a bit, and suddenly his mouth was willingly opening to accept Sephiroth’s exploration. _This felt right._ Angeal was only a little surprised when his own chest began to vibrate with a low rumble of pleasure.

They only parted when Genesis made a wounded noise beside them. Sephiroth lifted himself on his elbows so that he could smile at his other fledgling. Genesis pushed forward and pressed their lips together hungrily. Angeal wondered if he’d looked half as starved as Genesis did now.

_The tension was certainly broken._

Genesis crawled half on top of Sephiroth as their lips slotted together. Angeal smirked and leaned in to suck on Genesis’s neck. His childhood friend made a strangled sound of pleasure as Angeal gently scraped the soft skin with his new fangs.

Sephiroth’s hands trailed sweetly down Genesis’s body until he was cupping Genesis’s perfect ass. Angeal began helping Sephiroth work Genesis out of his clothes. The elder vampire was wearing nothing more than an extra pair of pants from Angeal’s pack. He was out of them well before Angeal managed to get Genesis undressed.

Angeal had expected the two to immediately devour each other, but, instead, two pairs of eyes turned toward him. Sephiroth and Genesis undressed Angeal with unusual care. The gentle brush of their fingers calmed Angeal until he was relaxing naked against the stone wall behind him.

“Genesis, would you mind if I took care of Angeal first?” Sephiroth questioned. He lifted Genesis’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles adoringly. Genesis gave him a gentle, knowing smile. Sephiroth seemed to take it as an affirmation.

“W-Why me?” Angeal found himself asking despite his better judgement.

“You still seem unsure and nervous. Would it help if you penetrated me?” Sephiroth asked. He leaned over Angeal and pressed a kiss to Angeal’s forehead. The gesture was a little too intimate and familiar, but Angeal reveled in it. He hated to admit it, but he’d been waiting to feel those lips on him all day.

“I… No. I think I… I think I’d like it the other way,” Angeal admitted. He was flushed dark red at the admission. He swallowed hard and chanced a look up at Sephiroth’s face.   
  
The ancient vampire’s pupils were blown wide with arousal. Angeal realized too late that this was the most trust he’d shown his maker since his turning. Hesitantly, he lifted his hands to touch Sephiroth’s bare chest.

It began to rumble again the minute Angeal’s fingers rested against the pale skin.

“Genesis, would you help me prepare him?” Sephiroth moved to the side as he asked. Genesis took his place in a heartbeat. The man’s spice brown hair was ruffled and his eyes were bright with excitement. His lips were quirked in an expression he only wore when he was doing something he truly loved.

_Gods, Angeal was in love with him._

He leaned up and brushed their lips together sweetly. Genesis’s elegant fingers curled in Angeal’s hair. This wouldn’t be the first time that Genesis had prepped him, but it was rare. Angeal typically preferred the dominant position, but he’d never minded rolling over when the mood struck.

They were lucky enough to still have the lube that they’d left town with. Genesis slicked up his fingers and began slowly working Angeal open. The pair exchanged tender kisses while Genesis worked.

Genesis’s fingers caressed the back of Angeal’s neck in a way that was both comforting and familiar. Angeal felt like he was melting under the attention.   
  
Sephiroth, however, watched with wrapt attention. Angeal wondered if the ancient being remembered sex, and, if he did, if he’d ever had sex with another man. Sephiroth was watching them like someone learning a new art.

Genesis provided Angeal with a gentle, parting kiss as he finished. He pulled away and moved to sprawl beside Angeal. His lovely fingers drew nonsensical shapes in Angeal’s chest while Sephiroth settled over Angeal. The vampire’s skin felt incredibly smooth and soft against Angeal’s parted thighs.

Angeal would have liked to look down, but he couldn’t seem to look away from Sephiroth’s luminous eyes. The vampire reached between them and guided himself into place. The slow push inside was almost painful, but not from the stretch. Angeal found that he didn’t want to wait. He fought every instinct to keep from rolling his hips back and taking what he wanted.

Sephiroth’s eyes explored Angeal’s expression - watching every minute change as he seated himself inch by inch. All tension left Angeal as Sephiroth’s finally bottomed out. His maker had been correct - _this felt right_.

Heat was gathering in Angeal’s core at an alarming rate as the elder vampire drew back his hips and then pressed them forward for the first time. The friction was delicious, but Sephiroth’s attention was better. Their eyes remained locked as Sephiroth leaned over Angeal and rested their foreheads together.

“You are mine, Angeal. And I will always protect you,” Sephiroth vowed.

Angeal thought he might be breaking. His chest felt heavy, and he worried for a moment that he might cry. He lifted his arms and tangled his fingers in Sephiroth’s hair. He used his hold to pull the older vampire impossibly closer. Angeal couldn’t be sure why it was affecting him so much, but he _believed_ those words. He wanted to answer them, but he didn’t know how.

“If you are mine, then I am yours,” Sephiroth prompted. The vampire’s eyes narrowed a fraction as he waited. He tilted his head and brought their lips closer until they were nearly brushing.

“Then I will protect you too,” Angeal promised. The tension in his chest eased, and Angeal took that moment to tug on Sephiroth forward - eliminating what little space remained between them. Their lips met in a passionate clash.

Angeal was the first to deepen their kiss this time. Sephiroth must have liked it, because his pace increased threefold. Angeal whimpered pathetically at the rush of pleasure and heat building in his lower belly. He released Sephiroth’s hair in favor of clinging to his back.

Angeal had been so caught up in their maker, that he’d had nearly forgotten Genesis. He certainly remembered now that his long-time lover’s fingers were curled around his painfully swollen dick. It only took a few expert strokes before Angeal was coming hard over Genesis’s fist.

He could _feel_ the moment Sephiroth followed. The elder vampire’s length jumped within him, and short bursts of heat followed. Angeal shuddered as the pleasant warmth spread outward. He had no reason to be exhausted, but suddenly he felt boneless.

His fingers slipped lazily from Sephiroth’s shoulders. The ancient being above him looked absolutely wrecked. Angeal had never seen the vampire pant before, his silver hair was a mess. Angeal offered him a smug smile, and Sephiroth was quick to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Friends! 
> 
> Looks like this is going to be a four chapter fiction after all. :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the most recent chapter! And, if there's anything you'd like to know about in the story's conclusion - let me know! I'll add detail as I'm able. If you have pressing questions, I'd love to build them in. 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	4. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new band of vampires settles into a new way of life deep into the mountains to live happily ever after - for now. 
> 
> Story continued in [Beckoning Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581735/chapters/23385480).

Angeal was asleep almost as soon as Sephiroth pulled out of his warm, relaxed body. The new vampire’s head lulled back against their improvised bedding as he lost consciousness. Angeal was stunning in his sleep, and it had always warmed Genesis to see him so unguarded.

Only now, Genesis couldn’t help but see _vulnerability_ as well.

He knew Angeal wasn’t cold, but Genesis moved to cover the man up anyway. He took extra care to tuck the bedding around Angeal’s sides. The gesture was extraordinarily human, but Sephiroth did nothing to stop him. The elder vampire knew by now that Genesis did these things to quiet his own anxiety.

“I’m worried about him,” Genesis muttered. “Did I sleep this much in the beginning?”

Sephiroth moved to brush the hair from Genesis’s face so that he could look into the beauty’s concerned eyes. Genesis caught his hand and brought it lower so that he could press his cheek into Sephiroth’s palm. The fledgling’s eyes fluttered shut as he took comfort in his maker’s touch.

“No, but you were not nearly as damaged as he was at his turning. Angeal will be fine. His temperature has come back up, and he is not as tired as he was in the beginning,” Sephiroth answered. His thumb brushed adoringly over the pale skin of Genesis’s cheek in an attempt to further reassure him.

Genesis nodded his understanding, but Sephiroth could see how unsettled he was. The elder vampire drew Genesis into his lap and rested his cheek against his fledgling’s silken hair instead. Both of their bodies relaxed as the shared contact soothed their instincts.

Unlike Genesis, Angeal had been unconscious for several days following his turning. Watching him lay limp and comatose had left Genesis terrified, and his panic had kept Sephiroth on edge.

It had been difficult for the pair to communicate at first, but they had managed to piece together the reality of their situation while they fretted over Angeal’s condition.

They were both deeply relieved when Angeal finally opened his eyes. He’d seemed none the worse for wear despite the long rest, but Sephiroth and Genesis hadn’t been able to express to him just how afraid they’d been for his life. Instead, they shared a silent vigil to ensure that the new vampire didn’t relapse into his previous death-like state.

Genesis leaned heavily into Sephiroth’s chest and tucked his forehead against the comforting pulse in Sephiroth’s throat. The elder vampire wrapped his arms around Genesis and pulled him closer. The remaining tension left Genesis in a long, sweet sigh of contentment.

“Thank you,” Genesis finally said after a moment of comfortable silence.

“For what?” Sephiroth questioned as his fingertips slid adoringly up the length of Genesis’s slender back. Sephiroth couldn’t imagine how he had gotten so lucky. He had not seen many creatures since his waking, but he couldn’t imagine that Genesis or Angeal were anything but extraordinary.

“For caring for Angeal. For turning us. For… Prompting a new life,” Genesis began. He slid his hands up the expanse of Sephiroth’s chest until his arms were wrapped around Sephiroth’s neck. “I know this isn’t what Angeal envisioned, but… This is a dream come true for me. Angeal is all I ever wanted.”

“You have me now. I imagine that was that was not part of your dream.”

Genesis pulled back to look into Sephiroth’s eyes. He smirked smugly as he leaned in to brush their noses together. His maker looked stunned by the easy affection of the gesture. “I think you’re an improvement. Love takes time, but we have all the time in the world.”

Genesis pressed forward and finally brought their lips together again. The brush was slow and tender - more affectionate than hungry and a stark contrast to the many kisses they’d shared over the few days. Sephiroth’s fingers slid down until they found Genesis’s hips. He squeezed the pale skin and rocked Genesis’s hips down on his.

Sephiroth had been _dying_ for this.

The instinctual drive to get closer to his fledglings had been grating on his senses since their turning. Touching Genesis’s skin now felt like slaking a bone-deep thirst. He was finally, _finally_ laying proper claim to his new mates.

Sephiroth reached blindly for the lube. It was difficult to find it while Genesis was distracting him with slow, languished brushes of his tongue, but eventually he found the bottle. He coated his fingers as he’d seen Genesis do earlier for Angeal.

Sephiroth took great time and care as he slid his slick fingers over Genesis’s entrance. He would have liked to watch as he worked, but he wasn’t about to pull away from Genesis’s kiss. The first finger slid inside without difficulty. Sephiroth took his time adding the others. Genesis’s didn’t seem to mind the pace.

When Sephiroth finally removed his fingers, Genesis’s lips were swollen and wet. Sephiroth felt something akin to hunger at the sight of them. He was only mildly surprised when Genesis took control from there. As soon as Sephiroth’s fingers left him, the fledgling was pushing Sephiroth back and straddling his hips.

Genesis reached behind him to grip Sephiroth’s length and then slid down slowly. Sephiroth’s dick twitched in surprise at the beautiful, flushed expression on Genesis’s face.

_How had he ever found anyone so breathtaking?_

The elder vampire’s fingers found their grip on Genesis’s hips again as his fledgling leaned back to ride him in earnest. Sephiroth watched hungrily as Genesis delighted in his new strength and reflexes. He moved fluidly over Sephiroth, and the show was almost better than the wet heat caressing his aching length.

Genesis reached down to stroke himself, and Sephiroth smirked. He wasn’t ready to end it like this. He used his grip to flip them over. Genesis released a _delicious_ , little gasp. He looked surprised by the sound and quickly covered his own mouth. Sephiroth watched, amused, as Genesis’s eyes flickered over to Angeal.

They weren’t going to disturb him. Angeal slept like the dead.

Sephiroth took up a powerful, deep pace. He could see that he was doing something right, because Genesis squirmed underneath him. His fledgling’s dick was red and dripping pre-cum over his pale stomach.

Sephiroth reached between them to fist Genesis’s length. The younger vampire came almost immediately. His lovely head fell back in his pleasure - exposing his throat to his maker. Sephiroth rumbled his appreciation.

He leaned forward to sink his teeth into Genesis’s offered throat. He heard Genesis’s moan of approval even through the hand still covering his mouth. He drew a few mouthfuls of blood from his blissed-out mate, then buried himself deep inside as he came.

Genesis’s chest heaved as they lay together. Sephiroth tenderly licked Genesis’s shoulder clean while the fledgling caught his breath. Soon, Genesis was nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck. His fingers curled into the Sephiroth’s silver hair while the pair enjoyed their afterglow.

Neither of them needed much sleep. Instead, they began quietly exchanging sweet nothings until they had enough energy for round two.

* * *

Traveling was considerably better once the tension broke between the three vampires. Their progress was slower, but only because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Genesis had become much more vocal. Most of his inhibitions had fled with his humanity. There was no one around to hear or care anyway. Angeal loved to hear Genesis’s moans echoing off the trees. It was something he’d day dreamed about as a human, and listening to it now made Angeal feel decidedly better about where their lives were heading.

They traveled like this for weeks.

They were content for the most part. Genesis, more than anyone, seemed to be missing his modern conveniences. He didn’t like bathing in streams, and he loathed the complete lack of bathing products, but their bodies didn’t seem to accumulate as much filth as they once did.

Genesis and Angeal had only just begun to get accustomed to their new normal when Sephiroth started to lead them up a steady incline. They were heading into unfamiliar mountains. Angeal was near insufferable with his endless curiosity about the local flora, but Genesis and Sephiroth did their best to humor him.

Sephiroth found it easiest. The elder vampire’s mood was noticeably improved as they made their way higher. When they stopped to camp in one of the mountain caves, Angeal finally felt brave enough to ask about it.

“You seem different recently, Sephiroth? How are you feeling?” Angeal questioned.

Sephiroth released a low purr of affection and reached out to pull Angeal against his side. The younger vampire indulged him by ducking his head until he was resting comfortably in the crook of Sephiroth’s neck and shoulder.

“I think I remember this place,” Sephiroth admitted. “Everything looks a changed, but it _feels_ familiar. I have felt out of place since waking, but this makes me feel like I still belong in this world.”

“You think you might want to settle down around here?” Genesis questioned.

He moved to press into Sephiroth’s other side and reached for the older vampire’s hand. Genesis, more than any of them, had been expressing his eagerness to settle somewhere. Angeal could have spent his whole life traveling the earth, but Genesis needed a sense of home. 

“Perhaps. Once we get a little higher,” Sephiroth agreed.

* * *

A little higher would turn out to be at the very top of the mountain.

The fledglings spent days hovering close to their maker to ensure that Sephiroth remained focused while they explored unfamiliar territory. The young vampires were much stronger now and far more comfortable in their bodies, but they were also nervous.

As humans, they would never have survived at these heights. The air was thin and chilled even at the height of summer. Much of the area was still beautiful and green despite the harsh climate, but they were deep in the wilderness now.

There was no human life anywhere nearby, and so Angeal and Genesis were surprised when Sephiroth led them _into a ruin_.

The old structure reminded Genesis of the mansion he’d left behind. The building was tall, and made of weathered stone. It was broken in many places, but he could still see the careful symmetry of the original design. The columns that flanked the entrance still stood, though they were covered in moss and plants.

Whatever doors had stood in the massive entrance were long since rotted away, but, beyond the entry, Genesis could see the shell of what had once been a beautiful home. The entryway was grand and enormous with a matching stone staircase on either side of the room. Some of the second story had collapsed inward, but a surprising amount of it was intact despite its age.

Angeal was already looking around for signs of other ruins nearby. He wondered if there had been an ancient city up on this peak, but Sephiroth hadn’t moved once since they had finally come to stand in front of the ruined building.

Genesis pressed into his maker’s side and reached for his hand again. Sephiroth squeezed his fingers, but he didn’t turn to look at his fledgling’s thoughtful expression.

“I think I lived here once,” Sephiroth finally explained.

Genesis rested his head against the man’s shoulder. “We could live there again?”

Sephiroth still wore a strange, nostalgic look. Angeal seemed to notice that they were having an important conversation and moved to join the other vampires.

“What’s going on?” Angeal asked. Genesis turned toward him with a soft smile. His arm remained curled around Sephiroth in an attempt to offer their maker some form of support.

“What would you think of living here?” Genesis asked.

“It’s going to be an awful lot of work,” Angeal answered immediately. He looked over the place doubtfully. “Do we need a fortress? Even if we fixed it up, it would take an awful lot of effort to maintain it.”

“You know, I chose a blacksmith’s son for a reason. I’m sure you could fix it for us,” Genesis explained with a familiar smirk. Angeal sighed. At least Genesis seemed to be getting some of his sass back. That _had_ to be a good sign for their continued prosperity.

“I think I used to live here,” Sephiroth stated again. He turned to face Angeal with a soft, reverent expression. “I… I might remember it.”

The ancient vampire stepped forward and into the empty doorway. “The wooden doors here… I struggled to open them when I was a boy. They were so tall and so heavy.”

Angeal smiled as he watched Sephiroth look around with reverence. Undoubtably, they would live here now. It was difficult to deny Sephiroth anything after he’d brought them back from the brink of dead. The two former humans followed him inside to explore the ruin.

Sephiroth gave them the tour. He shared snippets of broken memories as they walked the ruined halls. It was only after they’d seen everything that they stopped to talk. Sephiroth was reluctant to leave what little was left of his past behind him, and Genesis was tired of traveling.

It was only Angeal that had any reservations. He worried that they didn’t know where the peak stood in relation to the surrounding region, but, ultimately, he decided that it didn’t really matter. As long as they were together, Angeal was happy.

* * *

It would take many years to repair the ruin, but they had all the time in the world.

They focused their efforts first on a small section of the ground floor. The area was well sheltered from both the elements and the sun. They made themselves a comfortable space to rest together while the repaired the rest of the structure. 

Daylight was sparse on the mountain, and the heavy cloud cover was perfect for their purposes. They worked on restoring their home and explored the surrounding areas for a few weeks, but, ultimately, Angeal did not have the tools he needed to continue construction.

The three prepared to explore outward and find the nearest human settlement. It made Sephiroth anxious to get closer to humanity again, but the group managed. After a few weeks of travel, they happened upon the nearest settlements.

Sephiroth had been fascinated and concerned by everything they saw, but Genesis and Angeal were there to guide him. Sephiroth left with a much better understanding of the modern world and armloads of recent history books to continue his education.

They bought far more supplies than they’d even planned for - flower seeds, books, blacksmithing equipment, candles, paint, canvases, pencils, clothing, and more. The trip back was painfully slow, but it was worth it.

It would be well over a year before they would need to make an additional trip to continue their construction project.

* * *

Months later, Angeal fell into their bed after a long day of careful, detail work. The bed was enormous, and Angeal had carved the ornate frame himself. It was big enough for all three of them to lounge comfortably in and luxurious enough to meet Genesis’s high standards. 

Speak of the devil, and he climbs into bed. Angeal smirked as Genesis leaned over to kiss his forehead. The sun would be up soon, and all three of them would probably be in bed together before long.

“This place is really coming along… Are you happy here?” Genesis asked as he snuggled in close to his mate. His tone was light and casual, but he’d nearly whispered the words - betraying their importance.

Genesis was still insecure about how reluctant Angeal had been to take on this kind of life, but Angeal was truly happy. He was more content with each passing day, and he couldn’t imagine living without Sephiroth any longer.

“I love you,” Angeal reminded. He lifted his mate’s hand and pressed a tender kiss to his pale knuckles. “I have never been happier than I am right now.”

“It isn’t what you wanted,” Genesis reminded. His voice was still soft, and his eyes narrowed with the echo of regret.

“You are what I wanted. I can’t imagine any other life now that we’ve found this one,” Angeal promised. He shifted closer and pressed his lips to Genesis’s neck. His mate slowly began to relax against him.

“I love you too,” Genesis promised. “Sometimes I am so happy that I start to feel guilty thinking that we selfishly ended up in the life I wanted.”

“It is not as though you chose it, Gen. I dragged you both into it,” Sephiroth interrupted. Two heads snapped up to look at him. Both of them had heightened senses, but Sephiroth still managed to sneak up on them when he wanted to.

“If I could have chosen it, I would have,” Angeal assured. His fingers brushed gently through Genesis’s hair as he spoke. It had the desired effect. Genesis relaxed into his chest and Sephiroth wore a contented smile. That expression was becoming more and more common.

Their maker moved to crawl onto the bed with his fledglings.  
  
Genesis pulled away from Angeal and dragged Sephiroth down between them. Angeal laughed softly and molded himself into Sephiroth’s front while Genesis pressed himself to Sephiroth’s back. Angeal was glad that Sephiroth was facing him this time, because the look on their maker’s face was perfection.  
  
Angeal had never seen the man look so incredibly content. He reached out and gently caressed Sephiroth’s cheek. The elder vampire’s skin was so soft under his. Angeal worried he must feel rough by comparison, but Sephiroth leaned into his touch anyway.  
  
“I love you,” Angeal whispered.

The words came to him as easy as breathing. They felt completely natural rolling off his tongue, but Sephiroth went completely still at the sound of them. The man’s brilliant blue-green eyes focused on his with wrapped attention.

In that moment, Angeal realized that he had never looked Sephiroth in the eye and said those words. He shared them all the time with Genesis, but both of them had been hesitant to share them as freely with Sephiroth.  
  
And still the words were _true_. Angeal could feel the truth of them at his core - far deeper than the instinctual bond between fledgling and maker.  
  
“I love you too,” Genesis purred adoringly in their maker’s ear. Angeal could see Genesis’s arm curling around Sephiroth’s middle.  
  
“You two love each other,” Sephiroth whispered uncertainly.

“Yes. And we love you,” Angeal corrected. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips over Sephiroth’s. His maker released a soft, startled sound. He looked stunned when Angeal pulled away.  
  
“You’re sure?” Sephiroth asked. He lifted a hand and rested his fingers over Angeal’s. Angeal could feel the shake in his hands, and something broke inside him.

How long has Sephiroth been waiting to hear those words?

“We’re sure,” Genesis assured. His smile was soft and understanding over Sephiroth’s shoulder. “We only waited this long so that we could be absolutely certain, Sephiroth. Maker’s bond or no, neither of us ever intend to leave you.”  
  
It was a heavy promise. Genesis and Angeal had never explicitly spoken about it, but they both understood how the other felt. Neither of them wanted to live without Sephiroth.

Angeal was still surprised when Sephiroth’s usual mask cracked with emotion. His brow furrowed, his shoulders hunched, and Angeal was sure he was about to cry. Angeal must have looked stricken at the sight, because Genesis gently pulled on Sephiroth’s shoulder until the older vampire was laying on his back between them.

“Oh, Sephiroth…” Genesis whispered. His voice was soft with feeling as he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You were afraid. You thought this was temporary?”

Sephiroth didn’t answer the question, but he seemed to have recovered from his sudden bought of visible emotion. He reached out and pulled both fledglings down into his arms.  
  
“I promise to protect you until my dying breath,” Sephiroth whispered. “I live for you. Knowing I can keep my reason for living is the best news I could ever receive.”

His fledglings exchanged looks. They hadn’t considered what might keep Sephiroth moving if he hadn’t woken to their presence. He was alone in the world, and he had very little connection to it when he woke.

Suddenly both former humans felt remarkably lucky.

* * *

They made tremendous progress in only a few year’s time, and that time spent together would bring them infinitely closer.

It would be many generations before humans began settling in their mountains, and none of them would dare come up so high as to see their sanctuary. They might have stayed a happy threesome forever if Angeal had not found another fledgling half-starved and out of his mind on one of his infrequent trips to the human settlements.

Zack was a major disruption in their lives, but an another lucky one. By the time Angeal returned to their home, Zack had already chosen the man as a replacement for his lost maker.

The fledgling leaned on Angeal heavily and looked at him as though he hung the moon. Sephiroth and Genesis were apprehensive - especially since Zack himself didn’t seem to know how he’d become a vampire in the first place, but it wouldn’t last for long.

The affection Zack had for Angeal was quickly extended to Genesis and Sephiroth as well, and it was difficult to be apprehensive of someone so lively and genuine. The three of them came to adore him.

Sephiroth had been clear that he didn’t want any more unexpected additions. Unfortunately for the elder vampire, Zack wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.

Years later, Zack would return home with a human bundled in his arms. The boy, Cloud, would be unbelievably frail and devastatingly lovely, but none of them would even begin to guess just how dramatically he would change their lives.

The story continues in [Beckoning Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581735/chapters/23385480).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> It took me a while, but here is the last chapter! I still feel like it's just a little choppy, but I also think you've all waited long enough for it. :) I hope it was the ending you were hoping for, and that it answered some of the questions you may have been left with after reading Beckoning Blood. 
> 
> Now, it's time to work on that sequel! Might take me a while. It's looking to be a big project - at least as long as the original.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. :D It meant a lot to have you there while I was rounding out the story, and I am so looking forward to continue writing this group with the addition of Cloud again. 
> 
> Let me know if there was anything you were hoping to see in the sequel, and I will see if I can build it into my storyline!
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


End file.
